warriorcatcreationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Blackstar
Blackstar Blackstar was the first leader of modern Darkclan. She saved Darkness and brought it back to the light, as her Mother said. She was so great that all cats related to her are considered higher than most cats, and get special priveleges, they can override deputies and they can cause great disturbances against things they don't like, such as a deptuy they disagree with. She did something no other cat dared to do, brought back a lost clan to the forest. Only Firestar did something like that, and then not even exactly like that. To most cats, she was considered odd and far away, but her mother described her as a point of light, that could lead lost cats home. Her braveness is unmatched and she rivals Darkstar as greatest cat. As an apprentice she went and brought back a lost Clan, a feat considered impossible for such a young cat. After reaching high power, Cats were suprised, they didn't think she could do it. Her death was devastating, she died a worthy death, by the claws of an enemy, fighting. Physiology Blackstar is brown with tabby spots and lighter brown lynx points. Her face has 3 blazes, the shortest one is brown, the middle one is white, and the tallest one is black and she has white eye dots. She has a black muzzle with a white chin, and both of her ears are torn off. What's left is black ear fur and white tips. One eye is torn out while the other is green with a cataract. The tail is very short and is white and brown. She has several scars on her body and several on her face and a few on her legs. She has very short fur. Life Summary She was born as an only kit to her mother, Blackfur. At 6 moons she became an apprentice and showed great curiosity to the elders' old stories and shortly after, she discovered her origins and Darkclan. At around 7 moons, she set out on a quest to rebuild the lost Darkclan, and she gathered several cats pure Darkclan cats. At 8 moons, she had already became leader, and was called Blackstar instead of Sunstar. She had many battles with the other Clans because they were against the idea of a new Clan, so they fought with her like rogues because there was still memories of the powerful Ancient Darkclan. How She Started Darkclan She began Darkclan as an apprentice named Sunpaw. One day, while listening to stories, she heard an interesting tale of a strange Clan that lived underground in tunnels. She inquired further, and discovered that the name of that Clan was Darkclan. After her Mother discovered her curiosity about the clan, she told her about her origins. She was a full Darkclan cat! Her Mother had followed the code of Darkclan flawlessly, and had mated with another Darkclan cat. Sunpaw searched for more about Darkclan and discovered that they were killed off by all of the Clans. This angered her, and she ran away to rebuild Darkclan where they had once lived. She also went and gathered all the pure Darkclan blood and they all reformed Darkclan, and Sunpaw was named Blackstar, a leader before she was even a warrior. Category:Great Cats